BB IS BACK
by Zinoviya
Summary: L's other personality decide's to have a little fun one night.
1. The Escape

_No, no, no, not again!_

He was coming out again, I was sure. He usually only did this in the hours when no one was awake, but now it was 9:00, and not everyone had left. I had excused myself around half an hour ago because his voice was becoming too much to handle, and I sat on my bed holding my head begging him to shut up.

"Go away, go away," I repeated over and over. Watari would surely not let them come looking for me, and would get them to leave when they usually do, but I was just worried about him being out with other people in the apartment. Every time this happened, Watari would lock me in here and make sure there was nothing much to harm anything with or to contact the outside world. But now, with other people in here, there's no telling what he might do.

I could hear his demonic laughter, the mocking insults, and they were making it all the harder to keep him inside. Fear was surging through me, I was shaking and almost near crying. "No, s-stop it, stop, go away!" I could barely manage to whisper.

I fell off of the bed and landed on my side. Not noticing the stabbing pain I could feel near my left hip and ribs, my focus instead fixed itself on the glistening knife a foot or two from my head.

_Shit._

This wasn't good. I was frozen, just lying there on the ground. Panic slowly surged through me, seemingly starting in my hands and feet and slowly crawling up my body until it registered itself into my brain, and then it kicked in all at once. I scrambled to get away from it, at first only succeeding in knocking over the lamp after bumping into my side table. I then stood up as an attempt to run to the other side of the room, or out of the room, it didn't matter, just away from the knife. The sound of the light bulb shattering on the floor echoed in my ears as I tripped then fell to the floor, afterwards proceeding to crawl over to the far corner of the room.

My breathing was erratic and hitching, my muscles stiff from clenching them so much, and my eyes almost tired from being opened so wide and constantly darting around. I say there for a few moments, shaking so bad I almost fell over. The taunting didn't stop, the screaming didn't stop, the laughter, it all carried on to insult me further. His voice was piercing my ears, I covered them in an attempt to make it stop, even though I knew it was useless. He didn't leave me alone, he just got louder and louder. I couldn't stand it.

The wetness falling from my eyes was warm, and it made more come. I could almost feel him ripping through the door that closed off the outside from the inside. Usually a lock is there to keep its owner safe, but not this one. It wasn't there to keeps what was outside from going inside, it was to keep what was inside from coming out, and that lock's strength was quickly depleting.

I heard the creaking sound of the door to this room, and the string that was left of the lock broke, and the door, hinges ripped off, fell down.

The shaking stopped. The tears descent came to a halt, as did the pain. _Took less than usual._ I lifted our head to see a boy by the name of Light Yagami standing in the doorway. An instinctive smirk spread across my lips, but the eyes didn't change. Oh, no, they didn't change, they were just fine. Just fine.

The first place my eyes landed was his neck. It looked so soft, so delicious. I imagined what it would look like with various bite marks and black and blue bruises, until I heard him speak.

"Ryuzaki? Are you okay? L?" I stood up, making sure that our bangs would cover my eyes, because the bastard could always tell just from my eyes that it was me. It would be more fun this way. I began slowly making my way over to him, eyes fixated on that neck. I grabbed a piece of rope that I had left on the table from last time, and when I got directly in front of him, he said, "Ryuzaki? I-is something wrong?" My eyes snapped to his, and when I saw the fear in them, my smirk widened, feeling as if it was going across my whole face. Why don't we all be happy? It's so much easier when you're happy.

In an instant, I grabbed Light, shut and locked the door behind him, tied his hands behind his back, and threw him onto the messy bed. The blanket had fallen off when _he_ was freaking out, but that was okay. I jumped on top of him and pinned his wrists above his head. "Ryuzaki, what the Hell are you doing?!" I gave a dark chuckle and said softly, "What am I doing, hm? Could you tell me that?" I then moves my mouth directly beside his ear and whispered in a hushed tone, "I'm not L." Before he could say anything else, I just had to taste that neck. I bit into it deeply, tasting the sweet blood gushing out. He screamed, and I heard someone trying to open the door. I got the knife and chopped his head off, killing him instantly.

As I fell through the window, I thought it was a beautiful scene I had left behind me. They would walk in to see his body hanging from the ceiling, his shirt ripped off, with words carved into his chest and stomach. They would never find his head, I had thrown it into a bag as I left. I felt like taking it, so I did. I heard a scream of horror as I was running down the street, and laughed to myself. I would hide and re-manifest myself, this time in Japan.

What were the words carved into Light Yagami, one might ask? A simple question.

BB IS BACK.


	2. The Barn

Not what I had hoped for, but it s better than nothing.  
I had found what looked like an old abandoned barn and decided that we should stay here for the night. The place was bare and uncomfortable, but it was something. Looking around, I spotted a crow bar. That ll do just fine.  
L was spazzing out and wouldn t shut up. I ll fix that in a minute, I thought. He had been senselessly blabbering ever since I came out tonight, and it was starting to get a little annoying after a few hours on the road.  
I had only gone through places that many others had recently been so as to make my trail harder to detect through others, since the police were no doubt already searching for me. Other than obvious things like avoid monitors, heat sensors, and being seen, that is.  
I grabbed the crowbar and sat in a corner.  
I had felt a feeling of unease as soon as I went in, and I suddenly figured out what it was.  
I sent the crowbar flying in the direction of where the stares were coming from. It hit something, but all I heard was the knife. It was almost pitch black in there, but I had to know what it was.  
The roof looks weak enough to break a hole through, I thought as I put the sack on my belt and came out. A shovel underneath some trash caught my eye. Going over to it, I saw that it looked very rusted. After moving all the junk off of it, I picked it up. It still seemed pretty sturdy. Let's try this out.  
I climbed up on the roof with the help of random garbage and the door and started hacking at the spot above where the sound had come from I kept stabbing and digging for about five minutes, and then, throwing the shovel away, gave up. I jumped off of the roof and crouched as I landed. I wonder if there s a space with a bunch of tools in it. There were piles of trash littering the place, some taller than me, and so I picked a random pile and started looking. There were none, so I went to another. I saw a screwdriver in that pile. Bingo.  
So I started rummaging through it. I saw something falling and yelped as I jumped back, then looked down to see what it was. A chainsaw. A huge grin appeared on my face as I went to pick it up. I started it up to make sure it worked, and sure enough, the deafening sound started and the chain started moving. After turning it off, I swiftly hauled it up to the top of the roof with me, and after spotting the area that already had some marks on it, I started up the chainsaw. I dug it into one spot and went around in a circle that I assumed was big enough. A little bit before I made a complete circle, I stopped and turned off the chainsaw. I got my fingers under what had been cut and lifted it up to see what lay beneath.  
The sight was completely gruesome.. The man sitting there had been messed up pretty bad. His eyeballs were sitting on the ground next to him, with one of them resting in a large spoon, and with grayish silver (possibly metal) balls in the eye sockets. His lips were nonexistent and a few teeth were missing. The nose looked like it was bent and had blood coming out. His head was covered in blood as well. I assume from hair being pulled out, considering where it is and how much blood there is. The rest was covered by a blanket.  
L shuttered at the sight. He has seen enough gruesome corpses to have not had a greater reaction (or as he put it, seen too many , not seen enough ). Bad enough to have to cover it? I have to see this, I thought. No, no, leave it there, stupid! His outburst momentarily surprised me. L continued, If you touch it, then they ll have my fingerprints there, therefore making me suspect to another murder, one that you didn t even commit! I had to admit, he had a point, but I didn t really care. Aw, come on, others are gong to die, and messing around with only one dead body, I pointed my gaze at the sack with Light s head, is like taking only one cookie from the cookie jar. I replied out loud.  
He muttered something else that I didn t pay attention to as I climbed back down the barn. I ran back inside, went up to the unexposed corpse, and lifted up the blanket to uncover the rest of the body. What I saw completely shocked me. The body was completely untouched.  
There were no cuts, no bruises, no nothing. The clothing was completely ruined, all tattered and with blood stains (which were also on some of the skin on his chest and stomach, but I knew better than to think the area was damaged, the blood from the head had simply just fallen onto there).  
I then realized what the murderer was doing by putting the blanket there as a huge grin crept onto my face. He intended to make people think that the covered part was much worse off than it actually was, and then for them to be surprised when it was actually unharmed. What s what I thought, anyways.  
So I decided to do him a favor and cover it back up. But then, just as I was about to pick the blanket up, L started trying to take over. Annoying bastard, I thought as I shoved him back. Asshole, he replied.  
I thought for a moment, then decided to let him out. It s not like he d do anything at this point in time anyways, I assured myself.  
Finally. Beyond had been in control for hours, and it was strange being inside that long, so it was good to be out again. He snickered at that, but I ignored it. That was always best for me (and my sanity).  
I spotted the blanket that Beyond took off and placed it back over the poor man, this time making sure to cover his head.  
After almost barfing at the sight and feeling of blood repeatedly, I decided that it would be best to sleep, so I sent to a corner and laid down.  
Sleep didn t befall me quickly, it made sure to take it s time. Knowing that he was still awake didn t help at all, as well as the question of what do I do now? I eventually fell into a fitful sleep, and descended into my dreams.  



End file.
